The purpose of this study is to compare results of the Neurobehavioral Assessment of the Preterm Infant (NAPI) at 36 weeks PCA and the Bayley Infant Neurodevelopmental Screener (BINS) at four months corrected age to determine if the NAPI has predictive value to the BINS.